Brother, Bestfriend, and Boyfriend
by Fatimah Rocks
Summary: Riku baru saja berduka karena kehilangan adiknya, tetapi dukanya segera hilang karena Sena hadir di sisinya. Maaf jika summary dan judul nggak nyambung sama cerita XD Mind to RnR?


**An Eyeshield 21 fanfic.**

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.**

**Story © Fatimah Rocks**

**Warning! Typo, OoC, dst…**

**DLDR!**

Rumah keluarga Kaitani sedang berduka, pasalnya, Tsuki Kaitani—adik Riku Kaitani—baru saja diambil nyawanya oleh sang Dewa Kematian karena suatu penyakit. Riku Kaitani terlihat yang paling murung di rumah tersebut. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Riku merenung di dalam kamarnya. Dia belum dapat memenuhi keinginan terkahir sang adik; boneka Wild Gunmans. Sebenarnya ia sudah membelikan boneka itu, tetapi karena seminggu lalu Sena berulang tahun, Riku memberikan boneka itu pada sang uk—ralat, sang sahabat.

Pukul delapan malam, rombongan 'heboh' Enma Fires datang. Dari semua orang-orang yang ikut ke rumah Riku, Senalah yang terlihat paling sedih. Mungkin karena dia mengenal Riku juga Tsuki? Unsui yang paling lurus diantara mereka, berkata pada ibu Riku yang terlihat sedih, "Nyonya Kaitani, aku turut berduka."

"Iya, terima kasih, nak. Ehm, lebih baik kalian menghibur Riku saja," ujarnya pada semua yang datang.

"Baik, terima kasih," jawab Unsui ramah. Ia memimpin teman-temannya menuju ke kamar Riku yang berasa di lantai dua.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar Riku, Unsui berhenti sejenak. Ia menarik napas, lalu membuangnya. Diketuknya pintu kamar Riku. Tak lama terdengar suara dari dalam, "Masuk saja."

Unsui membuka pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka, Mizumachi yang tadinya paling belakang langsung menrobos teman-temannya, "Nhaaa—" tetapi karena kurang hati-hati, "—argh! Sakit!" kepalanya terbentur dinding di atas pintu—karena dia terlalu tinggi mungkin?

Mereka semua masuk satu persatu. Suzuna yang perempuan—yang biasanya hatinya paling peka—menghampiri Riku, "Rikkun, aku turut berduka cita, ya," ujarnya lembut sambil menyunggingkan senyum dan mengelus bahu Riku—yang sedang terduduk di atas tempat tidur—sejenak, lalu mundur lagi.

Riku hanya tersenyum getir, belum sempat Riku menjawab, tiba-tiba, "Kau _smart_, Riku! Bisa begitu sabar," puji Kotaro sembari menunjuk Riku dengan sisir lipatnya.

"Tabah _MAX_!" seru Monta sambil merangkul Riku.

Riku tak dapat menahan senyumannya. Dia benar-benar senang memiliki teman-teman yang heboh tetapi _care_ seperti mereka. Hitung-hitung hiburan, pikirnya.

Lalu semua pemain Enma yang datang bergantian menghibur Riku. Kurita menhgibur Riku dengan memberinya kue, tetapi Riku menolaknya. Unsui hanya tersenyum ke arah seperti mengatakan 'Kau harus kuat.'

Setelah susasana sedikit tenang, giliran Sena yang menghampiri Riku. Ditatapnya mata _emerald_ Riku lekat-lekat, "Riku, kau harus tabah, ya," katanya sambil mengelus bahu sahabatnya itu. Rasanya saat ini Riku benar-benar ingin memeluk Sena dan bercerita semuanya pada Sena.

Tetapi Riku mengurungkan niatnya itu. Ternyata keinginannya terkabul. Sena memeluk Riku—sebagai sahabat—lalu berbisik tepat di telinga Riku, "Riku yang kukenal adalah Riku yang tabah dan kuat," bisiknya lalu melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum kea rah Riku.

Riku hanya tersenyum ke arah Sena. Dia sangat senang karena sekarang Sena berada disini, "Terima kasih, Sena," gumam Riku.

"Tentu. Itu 'kan gunanya sahabat?" balas Sena.

Tak terasa waktu sudah berlalu dua jam sejak kedatangan rombongan Enma Fires ke rumah keluarga Kaitani ini. Sena melirik jam tangan _Levi's_ biru yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, "Ehm, Riku, ano… sudah jam sepuluh malam, nih. Nggak baik buat Suzuna untuk pulang malam," kata Sena dengan wajah cemas.

'Ekspresi wajahnya itu seperti orang yang cemas. Apa mencemaskan kau, ya? Bukan! Pasti dia mencemaskan Suzuna! Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukai Suzuna,' batin Riku.

"Yasudah. Antar saja sekalian sampai rumahnya," ujar Riku dengan nada sedikit—menyindir?

Tetapi Sena tidak menyadari sindiran Riku, "Baiklah. Semuanya, ayo pulang!" ajak Sena.

"_Hai_," jawab semuanya kompak.

"_Jaa_, Riku!" pamit Sena.

"Hm," kata Riku berdehem.

**XoXo**

Keesokan harinya di Enma…

"Funurabaaaaa!" seru Kurita yang sedang latihan _line_ dengan Mizumachi.

"Argh!" seru Mizumachi yang terdorong Kurita hingga jatuh.

"Ah! Maaf!" pinta Kurita sambil menolong Mizumachi.

Sementara pemain Enma yang lain—kecuali Riku yang belum datang—hanya _sweatdropped_ melihat perang _line_ yang aneh itu.

Lalu seorang pemuda berambut perak datang, "Selamat pagi, semuanya!" sapa Riku.

"Ah, iya! Pagi, Riku!" balas Sena yang sudah memakai seragam amefutonya lengkap beserta helmnya.

"Pagi _MAX_!" balas Monta semangat.

Riku menghampiri Sena—untuk latihan _run_, sepertinya. "Hm, Sena," panggilnya.

"Ah, iya, Riku? Kenapa?" tanya Sena sambil melepas helm ber-_eyeshield_ biru miliknya.

"Nanti sepulang kuliah, mungkin aku akan ke makam Tsuki," jawabnya.

"Wah, boleh aku ikut?" tanya Sena antusias.

"Ya, tentu!" jawab Riku senang. Berhasil, batinnya.

**XoXo**

Dua pemuda berkaki cepat beridiri di depan sebuah makam yang masih baru. Makam itu adalah makam milik Tsuki Kaitani, "Tsuki, nii-san datang, nih. Bersama Sena-nii juga," kata Riku sambil tersenyum lembut kea rah foto adiknya yang terpampang di depan nisannya.

"Ah, ha-hai," sapa Sena gaje. *?*

"Tsuki, bagaimana disana? Nii-san tau kau—"

"_TOUCH DOWN! TOUCH DOWN! TOUCH DOWN_" bunyi ponsel Sena yang memutus perkataan Riku.

"Eh? Gomen," kata Sena sambil meyambar ponselnya.

'Cih! _Touch Down_ yang menyebalkan!' pikir Riku.

Senapun berbicara dengan seseorang di sebrang telepon, "Halo? Ah, Suzuna, ya? Kenapa?" tanya Sena di telepon.

'Suzuna terus, sih!' batin Riku kesal.

"Harus sekarang, ya? Hieee, iya, iya, aku segera kesana!" kata Sena sembari menutup teleponnya.

"Kau mau pergi, Sena?" tanya Riku sinis.

Dan sekali lagi Sena tidak menyadari kesinisan Riku. Benar-benra tidak peka. "Iya, Riku! _Gomen_," kata Sena sambil bungkuk-bungkuk, "_Jaa_, Riku, Tsuki-_chan_!" kata Sena sambil pergi berlari meninggalkan Riku.

"Pergi saja sana! Gak usah balik sekalian!" bentak Riku jutek setelah punggung Sena sudah ta terlihat.

**XoXo**

Esok harinya di kelas biologi universitas Enma, Riku berada satu kelas dengan Monta dan juga… Sena. Monta sedang duduk sambil memakan sarapannya (baca: pisangnya) sebelum sang dosen datang. Sementara Riku hanya duduk dengan dagu bertumpu pada tangannya. Wajah pemuda tampan itu ditekuk.

Selang bebrapa menit kemudian, Sena datang dengan berlari karena takut terlambat. Dia masuk ke dalam ruang kelas biologi itu dan menyapa Monta dan Riku, "Pagi, Riku! Pagi, Monta!" sapa Sena.

"Pagi _MAX_!" jawab Monta semangat.

"Hm," jawab Riku tak acuh.

"Ng? Riku, kamu kenapa?" tanya Sena khawatir.

"Aku baik," jawab Riku jutek dengan wajah tetap cemberut.

"Kamu yakin? Apa kamu sakit?" tanya Sena lagi sambil menghampiri Riku dan memegang dahi Riku dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ih, ngapain sih?" tukas Riku sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sena kasar lalu pergi keluar.

"Ng? Riku? Mau kemana?" tanya Monta yang kebingungan. Tetapi Riku tidak menjawab dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sena hanya beridiri kaku. 'Dia kenapa, ya? Jangan-jangan… yang kemarin!' batin Sena sambil mengejar Riku.

"Riku!" panggil Sena setelah sudah berada di belakang Riku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Riku.

"Ano, kamu—eh, aku… minta maaf soal yang kemarin," pinta Sena sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa minta maaf sama aku? Itu 'kan urusanmu! Minta maaf sama Tsuki sana!" perintah Riku sambil meninggalkan Sena.

"Hieee, kenapa jadi gini, sih?" tanya Sena bingung, "Yaudah, deh, aku ke makam Tsuki saja. Mumpung masih bawa tas, jam ini aku bolos dulu," lanjutnya.

Saat pelajaran…

"Haduh, Sena mana, sih?" tanya Riku, "Ah, pelajaran ini terlalu membosankan. Gurunya terlalu sederhana," lanjutnya.

Rikupun menyambar tasnya, "Pak, aku ke toilet dulu!" ijin Riku sambil pergi menuju pintu.

Nakata Ishimaru**(*)**—dosen biologi—berkata, "Eh? Ke toilet kok bawa tas?" tanya dosen iti, tetapi Riku sudah keburu keluar, "Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa," lanjutnya.

**XoXo**

Pemuda yang dijuluki 'Eyeshield 21' yang berambut sewarna dengan matanya tengah berdiri kaku di depan makam Tsuki. Suasana hening sampai pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, "Tsuki-_chan_, ano, aku… aku minta maaf soal yang kemarin… aku tiba-tiba pulang," pinta Sena.

Hening. Ternyata tanpa Sena sadari, sepasang mata _emerald_ telah memperhatikannya sedari tadi dan terus memperhatikan Sena tanpa berbicara. Pemuda itu bersembunyi di belakang pohon. 'Ngapain dia?' tanya Riku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ide jahil muncul di kepala Riku. "Sena-_nii_," ucap Riku sambil menirukan suara Tsuki, "Aku mau memaafkan Sena-nii asalkan Sena-nii mau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku."

"Hieee, i-iya, Tsuki-_chan_. Aslakan bukan soal pelajaran," jawab Sena yang ketakutan.

"Satu. Kenapa kemarin Sena-nii tiba-tiba pulang?" tanya—ralat, introgasi Riku.

"I-itu, kemarin aku ada janji, tapi aku lupa, ahaha," jelas Sena sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Dua. Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Suzu-_nee_?" introgasi Riku lagi.

"Te-tentu! Ini 'kan Cuma reuni kecil-kecilan Devil Bats! Aku sampai dimarahi Hiruma-san karena telat kemarin, hieee," jelas Sena lagi.

'Oh, itu Cuma reuni, ya,' pikir Riku.

"Tiga. Siapa gadis yang Sena-_nii_ sukai?" introgasi Riku lagi.

"I-tu… nggak ada, kok!" elak Sena. 'Kalau bukan gadis, sih, ada,' batinnya.

"Bohong!" bentak Riku.

"Beneran, kok! Kalau makanan, sih, ada. Ahaha," kata Sena sambil tertawa garing.

Srak, srak. Tiba-tba keluarlah seseorang dari balik pohon. Sena membalikkan badannya, ia sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang keluar dari balik pohon "Ri-riku?" tanya Sena bingung.

"Hahaha," tawa Riku, "Kau benar-benar percaya, ya, kalau yadi suara Tsuki?" tanya Riku.

"Eh? Memang iya 'kan? Riku juga dengar? Tunggu! Jangan-jangan tadi itu…" putus Sena sambil menunjuk Riku.

"Iya, Sena. Tadi itu aku," kata Riku sambil merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Eh?" ucap Sena dengan wajah—memerah? Sayang, Riku tidak menyadari itu.

Sena melirik jamnya, "Hieee sudah jam setengah satu! Jam satu 'kan ada kelas sejarah Eropa dan gurunya… hieee! Riku, aku pamit dulu, ya," kata Sena sambil berlari dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik per 40 _yard_.

"Huh! Kebiasaan, deh!" kata Riku. Tapi kali ini ia tidak marah.

**XoXo**

"Sena, mau pulang bareng nggak?" tawar Riku pada Sena yang berada di seberang lapangan. Sekarang latihan telah selesai.

"Iya! Hosh," ujar Sena sambil menghampiri Riku, "Hari ini latihannya capek banget, hosh."

"Haha, iya," balas Riku, "Nggg, Sena, mau temani aku ke taman?" ajak Riku sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Hm? Mau ngapain?" tanya Sena.

"Hanya mencari ketenangan. Buat baca buku," jwab Riku, 'Dan juga untuk berduaan denganmu, Sena!' ujar Riku dalam hatinya.

"Ah, yaudah, deh. Lagi pula aku punya banyak waktu luang semenjak kuliah. Latihan di sini nggak selama di Deimon, sih," ujar Sena.

"Yaudah, ayo berangkat," balas Riku.

**XoXo**

Mereka berduapun sampai di taman. Riku langsung mencari tempat yang tenang. Setelah beberapa menit mencari tempat, akhirnya ia menemukannya. Sebuah tempat yang sepi, dengan danau di depannya, udara yang sejuk, dan latar belakang pepohonan hijau.

Riku menggiring Sena agar berjalan mengikutinya. Dengan wajah bingung, Sena mengikuti Riku. Tak ingin berlama-lama bediri, Riku segera duduk di rumput sebagai alasnya, diikuti Sena. Riku membuka bukunya dan mulai membaca bukunya dengan tenang.

"Riku, kau suka baca buku, ya! Kalau aku, sih, Cuma baca _Jump_ doing! Hehehe…," ujar si _Mr_. Garing ini.

Riku tertawa kecil, "Ah, nggak gitu juga kok! Ini juga kebetulan bukunya bagus."

Hening sesaat. Sena merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan ini. Ia pun angkat bicara, "Ehm, Riku… ano, apa ada orang yang kamu sukai?" tanya Sena malu-malu.

Riku tersenyum. Ditutupnya buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Dipejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu dia menghela napas, "Yah, tentu saja," jawab Riku, "kamu sendiri, apa ada yang kamu sukai?" tanya balik Riku.

"Ummm… i-iya, ada," jawab Sena dengan wajah—imut.

"Ah, ada ya," balas Riku malas, 'Cih! Pasti Suzuna!' batin Riku _su'udzon_. (XD)

"Ehm, ano, kalau aku boleh tau, siapa orang yang Riku sukai?" tanya Sena gugup dan sedikit, errr—berharap?

"Itu… RAHASIA! Yah, yang jelas inisialnya 'S. K.'," ujar Riku.

'Ng? S. K. ya? Hmm… jangan-jangan… Shun Kakei! Ah, jadi Kakei, ya?' barin Sena kecewa.

"Nggg, Riku suka sama Shun Kakei, ya?" tanya Sena dengan wajah kecewa.

Rikupun sweatdropped, "Haduh! Bukan! Kakei 'kan sudah punya Mizumachi!" ujar Riku frontal. (XD)

"Lalu, siapa yang berinisial 'S. K.'?" tanya Sena yang lola.

"Huft, itu kamu, Sena Kobayakawa!" kata Riku sembari membuang wajahnya yang memerah.

"A-aku?" tanya Sena malu-malu sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Ya. Kenapa? Kamu nggak mau, ya, karena kamu menyukai Suzuna?" tanya Riku.

"Enggak, kok! Aku… aku juga suka sama Riku!" seru Sena sambil tersenyum.

"K-kau? Kukira kau menyukai Suzuna," kata Riku sambil membalas senyum ukenya itu, "kalau begitu, mulai saat ini, Sena menjadi adikku sekaligus pacarku, ya!" seru Riku.

"E-eh? Iya. Aku… aku juga mau menjadi adik sekaligus pacar Riku," balas Sena malu-malu.

"Terima kasih, Sena," kata Riku sambil merangkul Sena, "Tsuki pasti bahagia disana," lanjutnya samibil tersenyum dan melihat lurus ke depan.

"Iya," balas Sena sambil bersandar di bahu Riku sambil tersenyum juga.

**FIN**

**(*): **Nakata Ishimaru adalah OC yang kami buat. Ceritanya dia itu pamannya Ishimaru XD ahahaha

Hyaaa! Akun ini adalah akun collab milik Nasaka, Levina, juga beberapa teman sekelas kita XD Nanti bakal ada satu fanfic lagi yang bakal di publish di akun Levina, tapi setelah itu, fic collab kita bakal di publish disini! :) Last, mind to review?


End file.
